


Baahubali drabbles

by Fiera94



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Occasional crossovers, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiera94/pseuds/Fiera94
Summary: Collection of drabbles written for Tumblr prompts





	1. Bhalla and Baahu as kids

Pongal prompt by @puppyloveblog: Bhalla and Baahu as kids

* * *

 

Five year old Baahu nudged his brother. “Your turn.”

Bhalla scowled darkly when his plate of powdered jaggery and sesame seeds shook slightly. “No, it’s your turn. Just knock on the door.”

Baahu eyed the wooden door in front of them warily. “No one stays here! They say the spirit of an old woman haunts the house.”

Bhalla rolled his eyes. “There are no such things as ghosts.”

“Oh? So why don’t you knock?”

Bhalla stepped away, masking his fear with irritation. “You’re a scaredy-cat, Baahu. There is nothing to-”

Bhalla was cut off by a heavy scraping sound that seemed to come from inside the abandoned house, followed by a mournful groan.

With a startled yell, Bhalla turned tail and ran away, his brother hot on his heels.

The door slowly creaked open and an old woman-the so called spirit- peered outside. “Huh. I must be hearing things again.”

Five year old Baahu nudged his brother. “Your turn.”

Bhalla scowled darkly when his plate of powdered jaggery and sesame seeds shook slightly. “No, it’s your turn. Just knock on the door.”

Baahu eyed the wooden door in front of them warily. “No one stays here! They say the spirit of an old woman haunts the house.”

Bhalla rolled his eyes. “There are no such things as ghosts.”

“Oh? So why don’t you knock?”

Bhalla stepped away, masking his fear with irritation. “You’re a scaredy-cat, Baahu. There is nothing to-”

He was cut off by a heavy scraping sound that seemed to come from inside the abandoned house, followed by a mournful groan. With a startled yell, Bhalla turned tail and ran away, his brother hot on his heels.

The door slowly creaked open and an old woman-the so called spirit- peered outside. “Huh. I must be hearing things again.”


	2. Modern AU! Jealous Devasena

By @avani: For the promptathon, anything with petty and jealous teenage Devasena, any AU (still can’t see it happening in canon, but continue to think it would be hilarious in an AU)

* * *

 

“Oh, Baahu.” Yamagni cooed, running her hand over a wildly uncomfortable Amarendra- Baahu’s a nickname reserved for his family- Baahubali’s muscly arm. “Are you sad that you’re not in the game today?”

“Not really,” Baahu tried to edge away discreetly, almost landing on an amused Bhalla’s lap. “I need the rest.”

Yamagni giggled and stroked his head. “Of course you do, my poor itty bitty cutie—Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!” She jumped up with a shriek when she found herself thoroughly drenched by a galleon of sticky orange juice.

“Oops!” Devasena said innocently, barely concealing a smirk. “My hand just… _slipped_.”


	3. Amarendra with his son

By @puppyloveblog: Pongal prompt: Amarendra teaching Mahendra to climb trees.

* * *

 

“Keep your foot here,” Amarendra instructed patiently, holding his three year old son in his arms in front of a giant mango tree, “and hold on to the branch just so.”

“I don’t want to!” Mahendra protested, squirming in his father’s arms. “There are ants everywhere. And it’s so… _pokey_. It hurts!”

Amarendra snorted. “There’s no gain without pain, Mahi. Go on, now….Yes, like that. Climb up, gently…gently. Ah, there you go!”

Mahendra looked down from his perch on the branch, his face blank and bottom lip wobbly. Just when Amarendra was about to give up and retrieve his son, Mahendra lets out a whoop of joy and claps his hands.  “I can see everything! I never want to get down, nanna! Never!”


	4. IndiraBhalla

By @iwearplaids: anything with indira (doesn't have to be IndiraBhalla)

* * *

 

Indira stepped out of the car and closed the door with the heel of her boot. Bhalla winced, desperately hoping that she had not left scratches on the shiny surface. Lowering her sunglasses, she peered at her surroundings, unimpressed as always.

“This is your idea of a date?” she asked, waving an arm around to indicate the skating rink he’d brought her to.

“Ah yes?” Bhalla winced again. “Devasena said you liked skating.”

Indira blew her hair out of her face. “And you thought it would ideal…for a first date?”

Bhalla hung his head, wondering how he’d let himself listen to his evil sister-in-law. He was so caught up in plotting Devasena’s untimely demise that he almost missed the warm lips on his cheek.

He gaped when Indira laughed happily. “I love it! Thank you, Bhalla.”


	5. Genetics

By @avani: Mahendra & Devasena, canon or AU. Mahendra thinks he gets his natural archery skills from his dad. Devasena clears that misconception up.

* * *

 

Mahendra’s arrow flew through the air and hit the center of the archery board. “Bingo!”

“You’re a natural, Mahendra.” His grandmother praised from her spot on the bleachers.

Mahendra smirked in acknowledgement and handed the bow to his father before spinning the archery board to increase the difficulty. But Amarendra Baahubali’s arrow landed perfectly on the center of the rotating board.

“Well, I had to get it from somewhere,” Mahendra remarked, in awe of his father’s talent.

When Amarendra smiled and shot another arrow, his was abruptly knocked off the air by a stray arrow with a bright pink nock. Not only did this stray arrow knock his father’s off course, it proceeded to hit the dead center of the board and also…smashed it to bits.

Mahendra turned around in shock.

His mother lowered her bow with flourish and smirked. “You’re welcome!”


	6. Hogwarts AU! Mahendra-Avantika

By @queenofmahishmathi: pongal prompt - mahendra & avantika from baahubali hogwarts au verse of your preference.

* * *

 

“I will kill you!” Avantika spat, struggling against the tight grip that Kumar had on her arm. “You wait, Mahendra! When I get my hands on you, I will tear you to pieces.”

Mahendra gulped, holding his wand ready and taking a step back, promptly bumping into a much larger body. Without wasting a moment, he hid himself behind his much stronger uncle.

Bhalla rolled his eyes. “You think I will protect you? I’m very much tempted to hand you over to your girlfriend right now.”

“She’s not!” Mahendra denied loudly, his grip on his uncle’s shirt tightening when Avantika hissed. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

Avantika abruptly stopped struggling, choosing instead to glare at Mahendra with such intensity that he wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole. He had never been more thankful to his uncle Kumar for seizing Avantika’s wand from her.

“Mahendra Baahubali.” She pronounced, narrowing her eyes. “I will kill you and I will bury you in your grandmother’s garden and I will dance on your grave until the world ends.”

Bhalla turned to look at Mahendra. “Side-along apparition then?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: Backstory is something along the lines of Mahendra travels back in time accidentally-on purpose and meets the younger version of his parents. Story unfinished but can be found on Tumblr after some digging :P


	7. Hogwarts AU! feat Diagon Alley

By @iwearplaids: “You know, you can get a lot for a kidney on the black market.” for the baahubali prompt

* * *

 

“I want it!” Mahendra whined, nose pressed against the glass wall of the Potage’s Cauldron Store in Diagonal Alley. His wide eyes were fixed on a solid gold cauldron with diamond encrusted handles.

“Absolutely not.” His mother replied in a no nonsense tone and swept away to purchase his spell books.

Mahendra turned his puppy dog eyes on the uncle who stood beside him with folded arms.

Bhalla smirked. “You know, you can get a lot for a kidney in the black market.”


	8. student! Kumar

By @iwearplaids: baahubali (any character(s)) at their 12th board exam

* * *

 

Kumar swiped his hand across his forehead, grimacing when slick sweat coated his fingers. Hastily wiping his hand against his trousers, he glanced around discreetly.

Baahu sat in the first row, cool as cucumber as he waited for the invigilator to distribute the question papers. Devasena, a few rows behind her beloved, was equally cool though Kumar knew her nonchalance had more to do with not caring enough about marks as opposed to Amarendra _I-know-everything_ Baahubali.

Taking a deep breath, Kumar checked his watch for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

2 more minutes to go…

Kumar tapped his pen against his desk nervously, attracting a few irritated glances. He sighed again.

1 more minute to go…

Kumar gulped, itching to snatch the question papers from the invigilator hands. He couldn’t bear the tension.

30 seconds to go…

Kumar was sure he was about to combust on the spot. Any moment now, the exam would be called off because one of the students turned to a pile of goo.

That was…not a bad idea.

0 seconds to go...

Kumar sat up straight. The battle had begun.


	9. Marvel crossover ft Baahu with Thor

By @iwearplaids: baahubali/marvel crossover or AU (any characters)

* * *

 

“How did you do it?” Baahu asked hesitantly, eyeing the mighty thunder god standing next to him.

Thor’s eyebrows scrunched and he picked at his eyepatch. “Do what, son of Vikrama?”

“How did you get your brother to come back?” Baahu’s tone held a plaintive note that begged for answers. “To you?”

Thor chuckled and patted Baahu’s shoulder reassuringly. “I let him go.”

“So did I.” Baahu confessed with a frown. “But I’m not sure he’ll return.”

“If he loves you enough, he will return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny note: Set in Saptha Swara Sangeetha universe, after Bhalla leaves Mahishmathi


	10. Marvel crossover ft Loki and Bhalla

“I…was never my father’s favorite.” Loki confessed in a hushed voice, swaying slightly in his chair.

“Neither was I my mother’s.” Bhalla admitted though he wasn’t sure why. Perhaps the alcohol had affected them more than they realized."I _hated_ it."

“I hated it.” Loki nodded, green eyes intent on the liquor sloshing within the bottle he held. “I was nothing compared to the golden son. I was never _enough_.”

Bhalla laughed hollowly. “Baahu would always try to convince me to the contrary. The fool. He was always trying to make up for the fact that my own mother didn’t care enough.”

“That sounds like Thor.” Loki breathed. “You know what, Bhalla?”

“Hm?”

“I might not have been Odin’s favorite,” Loki’s eyes were wide with his new found revelation. “but I was Thor’s.”

Bhalla choked on a half laugh, half sob and held up his glass. “Cheers to our foolish brothers for loving us despite everything.”

“Here’s to the fools.”


	11. Marvel crossover ft our darling engineers

“Ha!” Tony threw his hands up in the air triumphantly. “That’s how it’s done, baby!”

Baahu shook his head fondly and stretched, having slaved for hours trying upgrade Tony’s Mk XLV suit to withstand explosions. They were now sure the suit could withstand a minor nuclear disaster and Tony, as expected, was over the moon.

He enthusiastically poked Baahu with his screwdriver “This calls for a celebration, Mini Hulk.”

“Tony,” Baahu sighed, exasperated. “Anything and everything calls for a celebration in your book.”

Tony shot him a deadpan look. “Your point being…?”

“Why do I bother?”


End file.
